Special Attack (Mario
Special Attacks are attacks in the Mario & Luigi franchise. They require Special Points (BP) before they can be used. Special Points can be regained through syrup, but not over their maximum limit. Special Attacks come in three different forms: *Their more-known version, the Bros. Attack, can be used by the Mario Bros. Bros. Attacks require Mario and Luigi to work together to inflict huge damage, taking their name from this trait. Mario and Luigi often obtain 10 throughout their quest in each game, though in the first game, 8 special attacks. Mario has half, and Luigi has the other half. *Brawl Attacks only appear in the third game. Their utilization is different: Bowser can use them on his own and, in the remake, use cheese to recover lost Special Points. There are six. *Trio Attacks only appear in the fifth game, Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Their name comes from how Paper Mario AND the Mario Bros. use them at once. There are five. When excecuted properly, Special Attacks can power the Badge Metre. List of Bros. Attacks ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Splash Bros.: Mario jumps onto his brother Luigi, then Luigi throws him into the air with his might. Mario hovers above his target and Luigi grabs him, and they slam down on their foe. In the advanced version, Mario jumps off Luigi again on his way to the foe, and Luigi sends his brother above the target, and Mario slams down. The normal version cannot hit spiny foes. Only Mario can start this move. *Bounce Bros.: The Bros. stack up and then drop onto their target. The advanced version has them flip, then each brother flies at the foe. Only Luigi can start this move. *Chopper Bros.: Mario dunks his brother and then they close in on the target. Luigi jumps high and sends his brother into the air. Mario then spins with his hammer, dealing damage. In the advanced version, Luigi spikes the foe into the sky, and then Mario preparatorily slams him down again. Only Mario can start this move. *Knockback Bros.: Luigi uses his hammer to shrink Mario and then launches him at the foe. Mario must then kick his foe by hitting A. For the advanced version, Luigi hits Mario repeatedly, allowing the move to continue. Only Luigi can start this move. *Swing Bros.: Mario swings Luigi around with all his might, then Luigi must kick his target via the B button. For the advanced version, Mario must catch Luigi, and then they must slam down on their target for a drill stomp to steal an item. Only Mario can use this move. *Cyclone Bros.: Luigi shrinks Mario and then they spin forward, forming a "cyclone." Luigi must then smash the foe by using his hammer, rebounding off, up to 10 times depending on how much force Mario built in his shrunken form by mashing A. Only Luigi can use this move. *Fire Bros.: Mario uses his Firebrand power to charge up fireballs by mashing A. Luigi must then hit as many fireballs as the number of times the button was pressed by using his hammer. For the advanced version, Mario can hit the fire with his jump. Mario then jumps off Luigi and spikes the fireball into the foe, dealing damage. Both versions deal fire damage to their target. Only Mario can use this move. *Thunder Bros.: Luigi charges up his Thunderhand and jumps off Mario, who sends him above the foe. Luigi then must drop his lightning ball, dealing lightning damage to the foe. For the advanced version, Mario jumps behind his brother, uses his hammer to dunk Luigi, and then Luigi goes under their target and then blasts upwards, dealing lightning damage. Only Luigi can use this move. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Mario and Luigi can share their Bros. attacks. *Green Shell: Mario and Luigi kick a green Koopa Shell at their target. This can be done for up to 10 hits. It is found in Bowser's intestines (the Trash Pit, to be specific). Getting this move is required for the game's completion. *Fire Flower: The Mario Bros. consume a Fire Flower and enter their fire forms. This attack has them throw fireballs toward the foe and returns in the fifth game. This is found in the Pump Works. *Jump Helmet: Luigi puts a golden Koopa shell that sports a spring on top of his head. Mario must jump on him on their way to the target. At the end, Mario dropkicks his target. Press A to deal more damage. This is found in the Flab Zone. *Yoo Who Cannons: The Mario Bros. duplicate themselves and hide in cannons which shoot them at the foe. This mandatory attack is found in Toad Town. *Super Bouncer: Mario sets a ball that Luigi must crush the foe with by climbing to the top and then hitting B once the latter lands on his target. This is found in Bowser's intestines (more specifically the Energy Hold. *Spin Pipe: Mario and Luigi stack up and drop down on their foe inside a giant pipe. This attack is obtained by completing Kuzzle's first puzzle in his home on Plack Beach. *Snack Basket: Luigi moves left and right with his mouth open to eat the food. Mario must then throw him up, and Luigi must activate a powerful Ground Pound at the apex. This is found in Dimble Wood. *Mighty Meteor: The Bros. must send a powerful meteor at the foe using their hammers. This is found after the three Star Cures are found and is required to complete the game. *Magic Windows: Mario and Luigi pop out of mushroom-shaped windows to crush their foe from above. This can be obtained in Bowser Castle when the Shroobs are defeated. *Falling Star: Mario and Luigi use little stars to power a giant star that crushes the foe from above. This is obtained in a Fawfulized Princess Peach's Castle's garden. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Mario *3D Red Shell: Basically the Green Shell from the third game, though the Bros. attack from the south and Mario delivers the final kick, which sets an Excellent rating. This is required and is in Mushrise Fields. Aerial foes can use their flight powers to avoid damage. *Bye Bye Cannon: Mario and Luigi enter a giant cannon and slam down on their foe. During the second phase, the Bros. descend in the opposite order. Twelve hits are required to gain an excellent. This is found in Wakeport City. *Bomb Derby: Luigi tosses bombs and Mario uses his hammer to send those bombs at their target. The bombs have a limited time limit before their fuse runs out, and if that happens, Luigi will be burnt, but takes no damage despite his scars. Hitting all 12 nets an excellent. This is obtained in Driftwood Shores. *Jet Board Bash: The Bros. board a skateboard that possesses a rocket. Luigi must use his hand to boost the board's speed. Mario must then smash his target by hitting the A button as their board passes by the foe. Fully charging the speed and hitting the foe nets an excellent. This cannot hit aerial foes. It can be found in Somnom Woods. *Zee Egg: The Zeekeeper appears and launches the dreaded Wakeorb. Mario and Luigi ride his back to catch up to the orb and whack it with their hammers. 10 hits are required for an excellent. Damage is applied mostly to the target, though the victim's allies will also get hurt somewhat. This can be found by resurrecting the Pi'illo Folk. Luigi *3D Green Shell: Like the 3D Red Shell, except foes are targeted at random, and Luigi delivers the last hit. Aerial foes possess immunity due to their flight powers. The Bros. receive this after the Mushrise Fields proprietor, Brickle, is freed, and this is mandatory for completion. *Fire Flower: The Bros. charge up energy and throw fireballs during the first phase. The second phase matches the third game's version. The Dozing Sands area houses this move. *Dropchoopper: This is found in Mt. Pajamaja. The Bros. must grab a flying gadget, then slam down on their foe. Grabbing fast enough and then slamming down on the foe yields an excellent. *Slingsniper: The Bros. take out a giant slingshot and pull back. The 3DS's gyroscope can be used to adjust their aim. Hitting the target fast enough will give an excellent rating. The attack is found by completing the puzzle for the door and talking to the Massif Bros. at Mt. Pajamaja. *Star Rocket: The Bros. board a giant Warp Star and collect little stars to boost their power. Then, both Bros. fly up above their foe and eject. Grabbing all 20 stars and then slamming down properly gives an excellent. Crashing results in a miss and damage to the Bros. This can be found in Neo Bowser Castle. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' The 3D Red Shell, Bomb Derby, Fire Flower, and Dropchopper return, with their controls and users the same, except the Dropchopper uses the circle pad to move the craft. New Special Attacks *Rocket Blast: The Mario bros. jump onto a rocket. Then, Luigi stomps on the targeted foe, and then Mario follows suit. Mario them must drive the rocket through the target foe. Getting off target (for example: hitting the wrong target) results in a Great! rating. This is found in Doop Doop Dunes. Mario has to start the move. This can be used to cure Paper Mario of the Trip status effect and the last hit deals fire damage. *Drill Shell: This is Luigi's second Bros. attack, as the Fire Flower became his first one. Luigi jams a shell on his head and then Mario leaps with him over the target foe. Luigi must then hit B to strike when his location is above the foe. Getting on target will make a Good!, while off target results in OK! Press the B button to advance the rating further and deal more damage. (10 --> +1 level, 20 --> +2 levels) This is found in Doop Doop Dunes. *Cannonball Chuck: Mario grabs a cannonball and throws the cannonball towards the enemies. Luigi must steer the ball into the targeted enemy. This can hit flying enemies. If the ball is off target, you get a Great! rating. If you hit the correct target, you get an Excellent! rating. This is found in Doop Doop Dunes. Mario must start the Cannonball Chuck, which is his fourth Bros. attack in this game. *Balloon Blast: This is the fourth Bros. attack that Luigi, who is the only one who can start this move, can get. The Mario brothers jump on a teeter totter repeatedly to puff up a balloon. As it grows, it will deal more damage during the pop. To get an Excellent! the bros. must keep inflating until the balloon is at its biggest, which is when it deals the most damage. You will know that you have gotten it right when the balloon partially leaves the screen. *Toad Trail: Mario and Luigi use the Paper Toads to build up power as they dash towards their target. Make sure to jump the gaps with A and use the circle pad to adjust your trajectory. Hitting the target nets an Excellent! rating. The wrong target yields Great! Going slow means Good!, while going very slow means OK!, and falling off means a failure. Only Mario can start this attack, which can be received after King Bob-omb is defeated. *Mega Thwonk: Luigi eats a Mega Mushroom, causing his size to grow to ridiculously large proportions and basically turning him into his Dreamy Self's giant form. He and Mario dash at their target, getting faster (and thus stronger) with each step. Once Luigi gets close, he must hammer the target with A. Mario must stomp his target multiple times, more stomps dealing more damage. Trio Attacks *Trio Racquet: Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario play a game of racquetball to damage their target. This is the first Trio Attack to appear and is attained in Sunbeam Plains. Paper Mario also warps his body to make a fan to deliver the last hit if it is his. *Trio Kite: Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario go kite flying to lift their target. Mash their respective buttons to gain more altitude. Then, hit Y as Paper Mario raises his hammer above his head to strike the target. The higher, the more damage. Excellent requirement: 1400 metres. This attack first appears in Doop Doop Dunes. This is the only time that Paper Mario does not morph his body. *Trio Whirligig: Paper Mario morphs his body to make a propeller, and the Mario brothers ride him down. Align with the target and use the rings to build up power. Press A as Paper Mario and his 3D allies drill their target through the hole. Three rings and well-timed button presses form the criteria that is needed for an Excellent! rating. *Trio Shuriken: Paper Mario splits his body into clones that form shurikens. Mario and Luigi must then throw Paper Mario and his clones through their target. After a while, Paper Mario will recombine to form the giant shuriken, which must hit every piece of the target on the screen for an Excellent! rating. *Trio Meteor: Paper Mario and his 3D friends drop meteors on their target. Four meteors are required to get the Excellent! rating. This can be done properly if the correct button to drop the meteor is pressed. This can hit multiple enemies. Brawl Attacks Category:Attack articles Category:Ability articles